


The Encore

by hollywoodland



Series: Voyeurism for Fun and Profit [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, Multi, Plot What Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodland/pseuds/hollywoodland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anticipating a repeat of the threesome show they witnessed the week before, George and Fred bring along a couple of friends who like to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Encore

A week later, George and Alicia, Fred and Angelina were all in place waiting when it happened again. Just like before, Lavender and Parvati slipped into the alcove first and started snogging enthusiastically.

George and Fred leaned forward, watching eagerly. Fred felt himself already beginning to grow hard at just the thought of what was about to happen. If the show was anything like last week's... Merlin, it'd been the hottest thing he'd ever even _heard of_.

Angelina looked at him from the corner of her eye, raising one eyebrow. "Really? This was the surprise?" she asked. She leaned over to Alicia, and instead of whispering in her ear as Fred had expected, planted a kiss on her mouth. Alicia kissed back, one hand balanced on Angelina's knee as their lips moved against each other, pulling back to sometimes reveal their tongues.

"Oh Merlin," George whispered, and Fred had to agree. He wanted to touch Angelina, wanted to pull her forcibly away and bury himself inside her, but at the same time he wanted to watch this forever.

After a few more minutes of snogging, the girls pulled away, laughing. Alicia turned to George and kissed him hard, as Fred pulled Angelina into his lap.

"See, you don't need to go anywhere for a show," Alicia said, with a grin.

Fred was about to answer, but Angelina beat him to it. "'Lish, look," she said, her voice low and rough. Cormac had just entered the front room.

"Oh, wow," Alicia muttered, and Angelina squirmed on Fred's lap.

In the front room, Lavender and Parvati were taking turns kissing and undressing Cormac, their own school blouses hanging open to reveal bare breasts, two pale and two bronzed.

Fred began kissing Angelina's neck as he kept his eyes trained on the three figures. With each piece of clothing that was removed in the front room, Fred's cock got harder and the movement of Angelina's hips became more coordinated. Soon, she was grinding down on him, pulling his hand inside her blouse to play with her hardened nipples, as they both watched the scene in front of them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Fred saw Alicia turn around to face George, straddling him in his chair. They began kissing heatedly, with Alicia making little moans and gasps that only turned Fred on more. A part of him wondered what was wrong with him for getting hard watching a girl snog his brother, but the rest of his brain reckoned he'd worry about that later. Right now, the sight was too hot to ignore.

Fred thrust up against Angie's pert arse, one hand full of her breast, as he watched Cormac pull both girls over to the padded bench. He heard a soft noise to his left and glanced over to see that Alicia's shirt was entirely open by now, her rounded breasts barely restrained by black lace as she writhed on his brother's lap. George murmured encouragements and promises to her as she moved. Emboldened, Fred raised his hand to Angie's face, stroking her lips until she opened her mouth to suckle two of his fingers.

As she moved her hips against him, Angie's hands unfastened her bra so that she was entirely bare from throat to waist. Fred slipped his hand from her mouth, tracing a wet line down the center of her chest to slip inside the waistband of her skirt. In front of them, Cormac and Parvati were sitting side by side on the bench, watching as Lavender stood and pulled down her own skirt, wiggling her rounded arse toward the voyeurs in the back room. Fred pushed Angie's knickers, already soaked, out of the way and pushed one finger inside her wet heat as they watched Lavender sink to her knees.

As he stroked Angie, he glanced over at Alicia and his brother. Her robes were hiked up around her hips, long legs completely exposed as she rocked her hips against George's and he kissed and sucked her now-bare breasts. In the front room, Parvati cried out and all four heads turned in her direction, watching as Cormac slid two fingers inside her, stroking her rhythmically while Lavender sucked his cock, her head bobbing in time with his hand. Fred thrust up against Angie's arse as she rocked against his fingers, and glanced back and forth between the scene in front of him and the one to his left.

Alicia opened George's trousers and pull out his hard, leaking cock, identical to Fred's own. Her hand wrapped around George's length, she glanced over and caught Fred's eye for a long moment, then licked her lips. She didn't look embarrassed; if anything she only looked more turned on, and Fred could not tear his eyes away. "Is this all right?" Alicia asked eventually, trying to whisper but failing. It was hardly clear who she was asking. "Can we fuck now, in front of-- Because I really want to."

They'd never gone this far before, not with each other in the room, but Fred couldn't bring himself to care. Angie was wet and squirming on his lap, clearly hot for it, and Alicia was absolutely gorgeous, nearly naked, and not only willing but eager to put on a show for him. Holy hell, of course it was _all right_.

"Yeah," Angelina answered, before either of the twins could. Her voice was rough and full of heat. "Do it, come on, I want to see you fuck him." She leaned over and grabbed Alicia behind the back of the neck, pulling her into a kiss, sloppy with tongues. Fred thrust three fingers inside her as she kissed Alicia, twisting his fingers as he stroked over the smooth muscle inside her, and she groaned loudly into Alicia's mouth, clutching at her shoulder as she spasmed around Fred's hand.

Well, that pretty much answered the question of how far they were willing to go with each other in the room. George met Fred's eyes and shrugged, as if to say, "I'm not going to say no." Fred just nodded back.

Fred couldn't help but watch as Alicia shed her robes and straddled his brother completely naked, throwing back her long hair and moaning as she sank down onto his cock. Her breasts bobbed right in George's face, and he took one between his lips and mouthed at the nipple as she began to ride him.

Wanting to touch, Fred reached inside Angelina's blouse and got a handful of her breast, rubbing and kneading it as he watched. "God, they're gorgeous, aren't they?" Angie whispered to him, her breath tingling against his ear. He felt her fingers join his own inside her knickers as she began rubbing her clit in time with Alicia's hips. "I love to watch them, and she knows it."

Fred bucked up against her, suddenly sure in the knowledge that Angie had watched Alicia fuck his brother before. His entire body grew hot at the thought. "I need to--" he said, and she was already nodding before he could even finish. "Fuck, yeah."

Angie stood and pulled off her skirt and blouse so quickly, they might have torn. She bent at the waist and rested her hands on the windowsill, right below the viewing area they'd been looking out all night. Her legs were spread wide, a clear invitation. He didn't need to be told twice.

He dropped his trousers to the floor as he moved to stand between her legs, then pushed inside her in one long, slow movement. When he was sheathed to the hilt he looked up and gasped.

Cormac was stretched out on his back on the padded bench, but he was barely visible, since both girls were writhing above him, stark naked. Parvati was straddling his hips, riding his cock. At the same time, Lavender was astride his face as Cormac licked and sucked enthusiastically at her pussy. Meanwhile, Parvati's face was buried in Lavender's chest, kissing and licking her nipples just as enthusiastically as Cormac. Lavender was kissing Parvati's neck and rubbing her clit with one hand, her fingers right at the place where Cormac's cock thrust into her over and over again. All three of them were gleaming with sweat and their bodies seemed to shine in the low light.

"I see why you like to watch," Fred said, as he pulled out and thrust into Angie's tight heat.

"Oh, hell yeah," she replied, leaning back into his thrusts. "I hardly know where to look, it's all so fucking hot."

Fred had to agree, overwhelmed by the sights and sounds all around the room. He watched his own cock thrusting into Angie, coated with her juices. She was arching her back and meeting his every thrust, rubbing her clit with one hand. Alicia was riding George at a frenetic pace, her hips rocking against his and her big, beautiful breasts bouncing as she moved. George was suckling her breasts and gripping her arse with one hand, guiding her movements against him. Parvati had her mouth on Lavender's breast as she sat astride Cormac, his cock slipping into her cunt and back out again. Cormac was lapping eagerly at Lavender's pussy as she moaned loudly, intertwined with Parvati above him.

All around him was a symphony of grunts and moans, heavy breathing and skin slapping, seven people all straining toward completion at the same time.

"I'm gonna--" Angie said, gasping as she rubbed her clit faster and faster.

Fred thrust deep inside her and felt her quivering around him. "Yeah, yeah," he said, feeling the pressure building inside him, too. "Come for me, baby."

"Ah, fuck!" Lavender yelled, right at the moment when Fred thought he'd had all the hotness he could stand. Her body shook, thighs quaking and breasts quivering as Cormac ate her pussy and Parvati sucked her nipples. She let out a loud moan as she came, her head thrown back in ecstasy and her skin flushed rosy with heat.

Just watching her sent Fred over the edge and he came, thrusting hard into Angelina's tight pussy as his body flooded with heat and waves of pleasure. Angie followed a second later, her muscles squeezing the last drops of come out of him as her legs shook.

Fred pulled out of her a moment later, but she leaned against him and wrapped his arms around her, placing one of his hands at her breast and one at her clit. "Again?" Fred whispered in her ear, teasing. "You already came twice, you know. Greedy, aren't you?" Even so, he began to rub softly at her swollen clit as she writhed softly in his arms.

"They're not done," she said. "I want to see the rest, oh God." She rolled her hips back against him so that her round arse pressed against his softened and overstimulated cock in just the right way.

Fred followed her line of sight as she watched Alicia and George. "It's like watching her with you," Angie confessed in his ear, breathing hard and unevenly. Fred found himself slowly growing hard again, and he squeezed her breast tightly, playing the nipple between his fingers as he rubbed his cock along the crease of her arse.

"That could be arranged," he said. "I'm willing to share, if you are."

"They make it look so good," Angie said, nodding out to the front room. As they watched, Lavender sank down on Cormac's cock and Parvati moved to stand in front of her, feet planted on the bench at either side of Cormac's ribcage. Lavender grabbed on to Parvati's hips and began eating her out, even as she fucked herself on Cormac's cock.

Even the thought of doing something like that with Angelina and Alicia made it hard for Fred to think about anything else. He thrust mindlessly against Angelina, as he slipped two fingers inside her, still slick with his come.

"Do you really want to do it," he asked finally, "Or do you just want to watch?"

"I'm so hot right now, I'm like a kneazle in heat," she confessed. "I want it all. I want your cock in me, I want to suck it, I want Alicia, I want to watch her with you--" she interrupted her parade of fantasies to moan brokenly. "God, Fred, please."

Fred hardly knew what she was begging for, but it didn't matter, because he didn't think she knew herself. All he knew was that there was at least one thing on her list he could give her, and maybe two. He pulled away for a moment, ignoring her whine of protest, and dragged the chair they'd been sitting in earlier over to the corner, angling it so that the back was facing toward George and Alicia in the other corner, and the viewing window. Sparing one last look at Lavender's writhing body as she fucked and sucked, he sat down.

"Angie, come on," he said, giving his hard dick a stroke from root to tip. "Here, you can watch and--"

"Oh fuck," she moaned, nearly incoherent. "I want it so bad, yeah, let me--" She straddled him and sank down on his cock, her position mirroring Alicia's as she watched them fucking just a few feet away.

"George, right there, yeah." Fred heard Alicia say, with a moan.

"Alicia," Angelina said breathlessly, as she rocked her hips atop Fred. "I wish you could see yourself, so hot, God."

"Ang," Alicia responded, almost begging. "Watch me come, yeah. I love it. Don't stop." Once again, it was hardly clear who she was talking to, and Fred had to turn his head to look as well.

"Merlin," he whispered as he watched Alicia riding his brother, her coppery skin flushed with heat as his cock slipped in and out of her pussy and her breasts bounced against his lips.

"Yeah," Angie said, in agreement or encouragement or something else. "'Lisha, let me see you come, that's it, fuck him for me, oh God."

"Ang-- George-- fuck," Alicia cried. "I'm gonna-- oh yeah, fuck." Her eyes slipped closed as her legs shook, and Fred knew she was climaxing.

Angie shuddered above Fred, thrusting down hard onto his cock as she watched intently. "Alicia, yeah," she cried, her own voice an echo of Alicia's ragged tones.

Fred had never thought it'd be so hot to hear someone else's name in the middle of sex, but he could barely stand it. "Ang-- Angie," he called, thrusting up into her and reaching for her clit as she began to shake.

"Lisha, God," George called brokenly on the other side of the room. "Fuck, yeah."

Four voices cried out in heat and desperate want at once, and Fred felt stars bursting behind his eyelids as he came again, surrounded by the pulsing heat of Angie's climax.

It was a minute before Fred was even able to open his eyes again, and when he did, he could barely move.

"I think I might be dead," Angelina murmured, as she pulled off of his spent and softened dick.

"Yeah, but what a way to go," George said, from the other side of the room, and everyone laughed weakly.


End file.
